


Harry's Pet

by daddyhart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyhart/pseuds/daddyhart
Summary: Eggsy is Harry's pet and he wants to show him how good he can be.





	Harry's Pet

Daddy hart went up to eggsy. “M-master , pwease vore me” Eggsy begged. “You’re going to have to beg harder than that Eggsy Dea.r” Sugar Daddy Hart said. Eggsy got down on his knees, pleading to Harry, “Pwease Mister Daddy Hart, I want your big thick cock in my smol twink ass.”. “Now My Smol Boy Eggsy, manners maketh man, beg properly.” HArry Daddy HArt said. “P;leasde Dddady Hhrat I nneed u r bIg hugge fuc.ging cokc,.nadbfuk Pweaseee DDaddy.” Eggsy crytped. “FIne,” Harry said, “BUt first u must give me the succ.” eggsy then quickly unzipper Mr Daddy HArts pee pants. Eggsy quickly swallowed harrys huge big thicc dick. “Yes, keep doing that my sweet smol soft boy” Harry said as eggsy kept succing his dicc. “Piss in my mouth Ddaddy Hart” Eggsy moaned as he tried to vore harrys dick. Harry moaned as Eggy said that. Harry then released all the urine he was holding down eggsy throat. Eggsy tried not to let all this piss escape his mouth but harrys huge dicc was still in his mouth and he couldnt help but moan when the taste of harrys pee touched his tounge. Harrys piss fell out of eggsys mouth and onto the carpet. “Oh now look at what u did, egg boy.” Harry said angrily “You know what happens to bad boys, dont u eggsy” Harry said gripping eggsys chin, moving his face so they could make eye contact. Eggsy quickly swallowed the rest of the pissbefore nodding. HArry quickly turned eggsy around and put him over his knees. Harry took off his tie and grabbed eggasses hands and wrapped the tie around them. “Oh Daddy Father Hart, Pwease Spank me” Eggssy moaned. “Youve been a bad Boy u domt. Get to ask i shall do what i want w you.” AHrry said. He rose his hand up before smacking it down onto eggsys weirdly shaped ass. Egssy moaned as harry repeatedly hit his ass. “Oh Harder Daddy hart, pwease im begging you to spankth me harder.” Eggsy yelled so loud that Agent tequila could hear him all the way from america. The pitch of eggsy scream was so high that it ended up killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> nya


End file.
